


Hands

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings FPF
Genre: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee - Freeform, M/M, prompts, three-sentence fic, tol_eressea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels his calloused hands identify him as being of a lower class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Tol_Eressea for OTP Summer Dreams Month. We were challenged to write a Frodo/Sam or Sean/Elijah fic comprised of exactly three sentences, and based on a member's prompt. This prompt came from Lbilover: Frodo/Sam, Moe atu nga ringa raupo (A Maori saying which translates "Marry a man with calloused hands")

Every night he scrubs vigorously to make sure he gets every speck of garden dirt, even that which always gets stuck under his fingernails, but no matter how clean they are, Sam can't change the fact that his hands are rough and calloused from physical labor.

Never having done so much as wash a dish, Frodo's hands are soft and smooth, and he's very much aware that Sam sees his own calloused hands as a constant reminder that Frodo is a member of the gentry and he is not.

But when they walk hand-in-hand, or when their hands are clasped in the throes of passion, there is no class distinction between them, only love and mutual respect.


End file.
